


The Sting Of Metal

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Belts, Double Drabble, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Trans Female Boss, trans boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Over the past few days, Hex had noticed some red marks on Matt’s belly, around the area where his metal belt buckle was.





	The Sting Of Metal

Over the past few days, Hex had noticed some red marks on Matt’s belly, around the area where his metal belt buckle was. The fact he kept scratching it until it bled probably didn’t do much to help either. After about a week of putting up with it, Hex went to the storage bay and began to dig through the crates. Maybe there would be something in there that could help him.

Matt flopped down on his bunk. Today had been a long day of avoiding the other Saints. This was a task was that both physically and mentally draining, leaving him feeling dead inside. As he lay there, he noticed something poking him in the small of his back. He rolled over to see a package lying there. Curious, he picked it up and opened it. Inside was a belt buckle constructed from a mixture of leather and wire along with a short note from Hex, with her usual messy handwriting.

“Try this!” It suggested. Matt inspected the buckle for a little while before removing his current belt buckle and replacing it with the one Hex had just given him. With any luck it wouldn’t give him a reaction.


End file.
